


Rules are made to be broken

by AAMain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Galactic Cowboy Ben Solo, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Ben Solo, Reylo-Freeform, master rey, reversed age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: Jedi Master Rey's first PadawanBen SoloA story which really gave her a headache.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Rules are made to be broken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[Reylo]Rules are made to be broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509107) by [Mintycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycut/pseuds/Mintycut). 



“I won’t.” Rey refused firmly.

“It’s settled.” Luke replied. He narrowed his blues eyes behind that messy hair. There was a note of finality in his tone. 

_Rey was indeed a trying Padawan. Then again, weren’t all Padawans like that?_

“Consider this as the price of becoming a Master, then.”

“Padawan is _fine_ , really.” Rey squinted, mimicking Luke. She pointed at the man who was holding Luke’s holo projector, “But such a _big man_ at the age of seventeen? I doubt I’m capable!”

The _big man_ of six feet two in question stared at Rey with innocent eyes.

 _You don’t get to play pitiable with your size like that._ Rey quipped to herself.

“Why not? You may learn form him. You know how Master and Padawan learn from each other.”

“Huh, guess you didn’t learn much from me, Luke. Since _I_ am the youngest Master.”

“Address me without _Master_ again, I’ll get you expelled by the Council. You ungrateful Padawan!” Luke feigned an angry look before he put on a smirk.

“Whatever, enjoy you new identity as a Master!” Luke cut off the holocom without waiting for Rey’s response, leaving a furious Rey with an offline device on the other side of the galaxy.

“You really don’t want me as your Padawan?”

The big man standing well-behaved in front of Rey was wearing pure white Padawan outfit, a round shaped portable holo projector was being held in his hands. 

_I don’t want a Padawan who I have to look up at._

Yet she couldn’t say the words out loud once she saw his watery puppy eyes with the color of hazelnut. Rey screwed her nose, trying to figure out some excuses for her previous rejection. In the end she said nothing and shook her head.

“That’s great!” The _big man_ put down the holo projector and ran towards Rey, as if he was going to hug her. Then he changed his hug to an overjoyed handshake when he saw Rey held out her arms in instinct to avoid him.

“I’ve always wanted to be your Padawan ever since I first saw you! This is my dream coming true!”

Rey was baffled. “Have I met you before?”

Well, it’s kinda hard to forget such a stature.

“On my birthday party, you gave me a Padawan bead, remember?” He raised his eyebrows, there were sparkles in his eyes, “You said I would be strong in the Force, and showed me how to keep the bead floating in the air. You said you’d be my Master one day if I learned how to do that.”

“Ben?”

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. This _big man_ was Luke’s nephew?

“For the love of Stars! You are _Ben_!”

The boy with soft hair in Rey’s memory was only about her chest high. She used to hold the boy full in her arms. Now she was afraid that she had to strained herself to give the man even a simple hug. His broad chest and solid arms were not unconspicous under his Padawan outfit _at all_. He used to smell like baby powder. Now Rey was drowned in his masculine scent. She would never put a single connection between these two images if it weren’t for the remaining innocence in his eyes was still familiar.

“Will you still say no if you knew it was me in the beginning?” There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes. Yet he didn’t pursuit the question. Instead, Ben took out a wooden bead with simple carving. He straightened Rey’s fingers one by one and then put it into her palm.

“I wish you to put it on my braid, Master.” He grinned, revealing his pointed canine teeth.

Rey held the bead in her fingers. She had carved this very bead years ago with her own hands. Ben sat down with his leg crossed, swept his thick black curls off the back of his neck, exposing his fair skin. Rey walked around his back. Her attention was drawn away by the freckles and moles dotted his neck. She swallowed, hard, the bead in her hand was long forgotten.

“Master?” Ben was confused, he turned his head to look at her.

Rey gathered herself and put the end of Ben’s braid through the bead with trembling hands.

“There’s too much hair. I couldn’t find your braid.” She managed a lousy excuse.

_This is not gonna end well._

Rey was doing the calculation: Getting expelled from the Jedi Order, or being hunted by the famous Luke Skywalker? Both situations would be a joke for the youngest Master in history if she broke the rule, especially if she broke the rule by banging her Padawan.

“I should send him back when I get the chance.” Rey muttered under her breath, _damn Master Kriffing Skywalker._

Chances came and went. Yet Rey failed to catch not even a single one of them. Before she realized it, Ben had been training with her for six months.

Rey could proudly say that she had fulfilled her duty of a Master in both saber combat and field assignment. However, every night when she returned to her stone cottage, all the temptation she managed to resist during the day multiplied and rushed back to seduce her once more. His fingers touching hers on the pommel, his clothing brushing her knees, his chest pressing against her back, his breaths heavy in her ears—— all these fragments formed into an integrated Ben Solo, arousing her most primitive desire, leaving her panting exhausted while she was touching herself.

When she was trying to take care of her needs for a hundred and fifteenth time, she couldn’t sleep afterwards. She stayed awake all night long.

She could no longer get relief with her fingers like before.

She needed more.

For example, a living man who you get to see every single day.

Though sex was not allowed according to Jedi Rules, there were many “friends with benefits” off the record. Ahch-To didn’t stand alone in this universe. Several of Rey’s _old friends_ since she was a Padawan were also here on the island, training with their own Padawans.

She went through contacts on her com to find someone that could solve her problem.

* * *

“Once in a blue moon, Rey.” Some Jedi with short blond hair went into Rey’s cottage with great interest, “I’ve been trying to reach you ever since you came to Ahch-To. It seemed your com didn’t work.” 

Well, she just chose not to answer his call. She can’t tell him the truth since clearly he was already getting carried away. Rey took his coat and leave it on the table, then she walked towards the bed, “Let’s get to the point and make it quick.” 

Rey unclasped her belt, dropping her grey robe on the ground. “I have a training combat in the morning.” She added.

“No problem. As you wish.” 

The blond Jedi was wearing nothing but his socks at this point. He sat beside Rey on the bed, devoted himself in kissing her neck, his ragged breath on her skin. Rey raised her head, staring at the crack on the stone ceiling. She lost her interest when he pinched her nipple again, kneading it.

“Sorry.” Rey straightened herself, the blond Jedi pulled himself away from her body, confused. 

“I’m not feeling well. I’ll call you next time.” Rey picked up her robe from the ground and wrapped it around her body, ignoring his swollen cock with precum on the head.

“Stop playing hard to get. You are the one who called me, don’t you want it?” The blond Jedi wouldn’t give up, he tried fondling Rey’s pussy——which was dried like the deserts on Tatooine.

“Maybe...... I could give you a cunnilingus first.”

Rey let him, and of course it got her nowhere. She gathered his clothes, shoved them back to him and kicked him out before he was fully dressed.

“See you around.” She said with a smile, but there was threat in her eyes, “When _I_ make the call.”

* * *

_Everything’s off._

She lied in bed, her face buried in her hands, regretting her one bad decision after another.

_Longing to have sex is simple, but longing to have sex with a certain someone....._

Guess she would have to face that certain someone with dark circles around her eyes tomorrow.

The knock on her door interrupted her self-pitying thoughts. She looked around, eyes heavy-lidded. The blond Jedi had left his overcoat on the table. Rey dragged herself out of bed, stretched her arm, grabbed his clothes, walked slowly towards the hallway and opened the door.

“You’d better just be here to get your coat——” She swallowed the remains of her remarks.

It was Ben Solo standing outside.

Rey could feel his warm breath. His lips were pressed into a thin line, his chest heaving like he had just raced a mile. The slightly twitching muscles on his face made him look like an entirely different person. Her frazzled nerve tensed immediately.

“It’s getting late. Go back to your room.” She struggled to sound like a Master despite her trembling lips.

“I saw it.” His deep vioce was cruel yet incredibly alluring, “You broke the Jedi Rules.”

Dim light were flickering in his quivering eyes, where the bitterness of betrayal made Rey’s whole body trembled.

_What else could she do? Everything was too late._

“So what?”Rey demanded as if she did nothing wrong, “I only follow my own rules. Tell on me to Luke, to the Council, tell them to replace me, to expel me!” 

“If you _are_ to break the rule......” Ben continued, however Rey wanted to hear no more of this, especially not from him. She took a step back and was going to close the door. He gripped it with one hand and the frame with the other until his knuckles whitened. Then he pushed himself in. The door shut close behind them with a thud when Ben pressed her against the back of it.

_That’s not like him._

The realization made her stomach crumple up in pain. There wasn’t enough room for Rey to bend over or to hold her stomach for she was stuck tight between the door and Ben’s torso by his strong arms. She could hear heavy beatings of heart, yet she couldn’t tell whose heart it was.

“If you are to break the rule, why not choose me?” His voice was husky and thick. They were so close that his ragged breath puffed across her lips, she could almost taste peppermint in his breath. Before long he leaned in, closing the last bit of distance between them.

His kiss was so determined, so convincing that Rey melted like butter. Her moans and whimpers were muffled by his lips, his tender tongue swirled in her mouth in a gentle yet skilled way, leaving her barely enough air to breath.

She had countless ways to stop him, yet she chose none of them. 

Ben begged out of breath when she broke away, gasping for air, “Just one night. Tonight. Please.”

One night to end her endless fantasy. One night to prove perhaps he wasn’t so perfect as she imagined.

Rey accepted his offer without arguing.

“To the bed.”

She grabbed his hair and pressed her lips back on his. Ben humphed with satisfaction, sending minor electricity all the way down her spine.

He anchored his hands around her waist, moved her to the bed with him. Rey’s clothes slipped off when he loosened his grip—— she wasn’t wearing them properly in the first place. He sucked in a breath and pursed his lips,

“I wish I’d come sooner.”

Seeing his ceased brow, Rey wanted to give him everything. She sighed and decided to step up and to put her vanity behind like a truth Jedi.

“Just you, Ben.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair, “I’m yours tonight.”

Her confession brought up a bright smile on his face.

She would give up all she had to preserve that smile. She lied down, her hands still on the back of his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Then she curled underneath him, waiting for him to take the first move.

Encouraged by Rey’s indulgence, Ben traced his fingers between her breasts and thighs, casually brushing her sensitive spots. Surely the right amount of flirt could intensify the sensation. Then Rey realized for the first time that patience wasn’t her strong suit. Frustration and anxiety began to build up. She nudged against him, wanting more than his languid, teasing touches. But it seemed he would never get tired of touching her. She uttered a deep sigh with relief when his fingers finally reached her slit the way she wanted.

“You are so wet, is it for me?” Ben chuckled. He nuzzled against Rey’s ribs and stole a kiss on her breast, then he lowered his head towards her pelvis.

She thought it was just a common cunnilingus, she’d had it before. But it turned out she was wrong, she knew nothing about it.

Rey couldn’t recall how she used to breathe. Should she exhale or inhale first? Should she breath through her mouth or nose? Her lungs were filled with his musky masculine scent. For what was worse she forgot to breathe in so her lungs refused to swell open. There was no way to let out her delirious shriek when she couldn’t even swallow down her own saliva. She had never felt like this before, like she was floating in the air, rising and falling at the same time while in fact she was just lying on the bed all the time, tugging at Ben’s curls, moaned and even cried a little with the movements of Ben’s plush lips. Her legs tightened around the head buried between them while the pleasure was rolling through her in waves and reached a climax. She shuddered involuntarily.

_I could finally have a good sleep tonight._

The thought came into her head uninvited when she was rolling off the cliff.

Her legs went limp. He raised his head, his chin was dripping wet in the dim candle light, the proof of him eating her out with greed. It was such an erotic scene. The satisfaction was even better than the orgasm itself.

It would be nice to call it an end tonight, yet Ben crawled on top of her with his hands and knees, pleading was clear on his face. The next thing Rey saw was his thick, ruddy member, already hard with precum on its tip, veins throbbing. She flinched at its size. She couldn’t deny him because of _that_ , especially after what he had done for her.

“Please go slow.” This was her only request.

“I promise.”

Ben raised his eyebrow and nodded. He positioned himself at the entrance where he had ravaged earlier. Then he was sinking in with one smooth thrust. 

The feeling of being filled up by his huge cock became too real since her walls were still clenching regularly after climax. Before she could adjust her body to the pressure, he managed to drove himself deeper until he was seated fully inside her. He stretched her to her limits, took her deeper than she’d ever been taken. She clawed at his chest in panic and grabbed his shoulder to stop him when he tried to pull away. 

_His body was not going to look pretty tomorrow._

Rey hardly had time to give more thoughts about that. All these unknown yet powerful feelings once buried deep inside her came alive to Ben’s slow and deep thrusts, sending wave after wave of electricity surging through her veins and nerves over her body, leaving goosebumps on her skin. This felt so good, so _right_ that her previous concern almost vanished, and then—— Ben froze.

“I’m, I’m so close. Can I go faster......” Ben begged with a near sob in her ear. His face was flushed, his mussy hair clung to his skin with sweat.

“You can do anything you want.” Rey cupped his face with her hands, wiped sweats off the tip of his nose, “So just shut up and fuck me, if you ever want this to happen again.”

She finished her words through gritted teeth, then slammed her lips against his mouth, bit his lower lip and locked her legs around his waist, lifted up her pelvis with urgency.

The promise of “again” had certain effect on him. He stopped talking, pressed his head on where her neck met her shoulder and set a relentless pace, pumping faster. The only sound she could muster was gasps and pants. All the lingering wanting was long gone. Rey could see stars in her eyes each time when he pummeled deep in, and when he slowly pulled out she felt like he was taking her souls away with his length. She rolled her eyes, there were lights flashed behind her eyes. Rey tugged at his hair like she was riding a stallion. Ben seemed to lose the ability to think, only his low and hoarse groans indicated he was going to come. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming his hips back in, a bit too hard. He worked so fast that his whole body quivered a little. Sweat trailed down his chest, emphasizing his musculature. The pleasure made her dizzy when he finally bit down on Rey’s shoulder and came inside her.

* * *

When Rey recovered from the fading glow of her orgasm, Ben was sitting next to her, staring at the starry night cutting into little pieces by the grilles on the window, a robe clad casually around his shoulder. He turned around to Rey’s rustling and pressed a gentle kiss on her crown. Then he reach out a hand, moving alone her spine with great care. All the regrets on the tip of her tongue changed into a soft sigh.

“I lied.” Ben grumbled, “I don’t want it to be just tonight.”

Rey agreed with silence. Things might work out as long as she could figure out a way to escape Master Skywalker’s hunt after he found out she had slept with his teenage nephew.

“I’m eighteen already.” Ben pouted, showing off his innocent look, “Don’t you remember my birthday?”

“Really? When?” Rey pushed herself up, she should be angry at him reading her mind.

“Last night.” Ben pulled her closer, their nose tips touched, “You gave me the best birthday gift.”

He sounded like he had just pulled off a prank, the sheer joy in his eyes gave Rey the illusion that she had handed him the whole galaxy.

Still, the Council would never tolerate their relationship. The Council would expel her and assign a new Master for him. This would be a life without future, they couldn’t take the risk.

“I won’t be a Jedi, neither should you. What are the benefits of being a Jedi anyway? Haven’t you see enough of Luke? I’d rather wake up next to you everyday instead of practising the deepest wisdom of the universe and died alone.”

Rey’s resolve was wavered by Ben’s smile and sweet talks.

“I have my grandpa’s Wayfinder, we can fly to a Sith planet. They were extinguished many years ago, the planet was abandoned. No one can find us there.” His lips found hers and gave them a kiss, “A whole planet, just us.”

 _Why not?_ Rey thought to herself. _It’s not that they were tempted by the dark side_.

“I’m not sure there’s enough fuel on my X-wing.”

“I already got the keys to the Falcon, if you don’t mind flying it.”

Rey had every reason to suspect that her good-boy Padawan had conspired all this. Regardless, she kissed him back because she was more than happy to comply.

\---The End---

**Author's Note:**

> My first translation work! If you like this story, please leave your kudos and comments, I will deliver your feedbacks to the original author. Or you could just drop by the original work according to the reference information and leave your feedbacks there.


End file.
